


Don't leave.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy became the best agent of the SSR and now she had more work than ever, of course she was happy about it since she loved to go to missions and fight people and discover new things, she was so happy this was finally happening. Jack Thompsom finally decided to send Peggy for a new mission far from New York but Peggy didn't think that she will break Angie's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave.

After all that happend with Stark, Peggy became the best agent of the SSR and now she had more work than ever, of course she was happy about it since she loved to go to missions and fight people and discover new things, she was so happy this was finally happening. Jack was the new chief and he was more than glad to have Peggy as one of his agents. Sousa unfortunately left and now he was working on LA, of course they still helped each other, after all they were good paws. After this past months, Peggy stayed on one of the mansions of Howard Stark with Angie. They became pretty close after all, Peggy told Angie all the truth and Angie was actually surprised but after watching Peggy training and everything, she had no doubt that Peggy was made for that. But the thing was, Angie didn't want Peggy just as a friend, she wanted Peggy more than that. She loved Peggy more than a friend. Angie couldn't say anything because she knew Peggy would freak out and she would totally kick her out of the house so it was better if she keep it to herself.

 _"Oh good morning, darling."_ Peggy smiled.

 _"Morning, English. Thought you were leaving early."_ Angie looked at Peggy.

Peggy sat down. _"I was but yesterday I worked until late and I wanted to sleep a little more."_

_"You work too hard, you shouldn't."_

_"It's my work, darling, I have to. I worked harder in the war."_

_"Right, always forget that you worked in the war."_ Angie laughed a little and gave Peggy a cup of coffee. _"Well, at least drink your cup of coffee and then you can leave."_

 _"Yes, mom."_ Peggy laughed and grabbed the cup.

 _"Well, someone has to be the mom in here."_ Angie laughed.

 _"Sure."_ Peggy laughed. _"So, you don't work today, huh?"_

_"Nop, so I'll wait for you to come home."_

_"I'm coming early today, that's if I don't have a mission."_

_"I'll cross my fingers."_ Angie said while taking a coffee.

_"Why?"_

_"Last time they hurt you a lot and...never mind, just, be careful, ok?"_

Peggy smiled and stood up. She walked to Angie and kissed her forehead. _"I'll be careful. I'll see you later."_

_Angie looked at Peggy walking to the door until she left. Angie sigh. "Later, English."_

***************

_"Here is the paper work from the case of last night."_

_"Thank you, Carter. Oh and we'll have a meeting later, you and I."_ Jack said without even watching at Peggy.

 _"Um...alright."_ Peggy looked at Jack and then left the office. _"Ramirez?"_

 _"Yeah?"_ He looked at Peggy.

_"Do you know if something is wrong with Jack?"_

_"Um, well he recieved a call early from Sousa I think and he was just saying 'yeah, yeah' and then he smiled and hang up."_

_"That's weird."_ Peggy sigh. _"Oh well."_

After hours working, Peggy kept thinking why Jack wanted to talk just to her, she knew she was the best agent but why just with her? Normally, the meetings were with everyone, not just one agent and if he had a mission for her, he would say it in front of everyone, he doesn't have to hide it from everyone after all, it was the SSR.

***************

Hours seem to past very slow, Peggy was just looking at the clock to talk to him and go home to Angie. She just wanted to leave already. She saw all the agents leaving after their work was finished and Peggy was desperate now to leave. Jack looked at the entire office and then looked at Peggy.

 _"Come on."_ Jack went back to his office.

Peggy went to his office and looked at him. _"Why couldn't you tell me in front of everyone?"_

_"Because Sousa asked me to tell you, not everyone."_

_"Daniel? What?"_

_"He asked me for you to stop doing your job here."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"And go to LA with him for a case."_

Peggy looked at Jack for a few moments. _"LA?"_

_"Los Angeles, Carter."_

_"I know but...why me?"_

_"Well, it seems like his little crush for you is still there."_ Jack laughed.

_"Cut the crap. And when am I leaving?"_

_"Tomorrow, afternoon."_

_"That soon?"_

_"Do you have a problem? I can send someone else."_

_"No, no, I mean...I'm going."_

_"Good, now you can go home."_

_"Um...alright, thank you."_ Peggy grabbed her things and smiled.

***************

All the way home, Peggy thought about how amazzing this journey could be. She's never been on LA before so it was quiet exciting. She knew Jarvis was on LA so she could use some help from him, after all, he was her ally. Peggy couldn't stop thinking how amazing this was going to be and how lucky she was for this. She knew she was doing her job right since they were giving her cases and this time, she kenw it was going to be a big big case. Maybe bigger than the others.

 _"Angie, I'm home."_ Peggy yelled as she closed the door behind her.

 _"Oh, English! I thought you weren't coming home anymore."_ Angie hugged Peggy and smiled.

Peggy giggled. _"Of course I was, I live here."_

_"Yes but you said you were coming home early and it's late."_

_"Well, it's just that I have to tell you something and you'll be the only to know and the first one that knows."_

_"Well, then let's go to eat dinner and you tell me that something."_ Angie smiled and walked to the kitchen with Peggy.

Peggy and Angie started dinner and talked about their days. Peggy always loved to hear Angie talking about her day and how she complained about it, she loved the faces Angie did. As with Angie, she loved to her the passion that Peggy had when she talked about her work, she wished she could talk like that about her or something. After finishing and drinking some wine, Peggy decided it was time.

 _"Ok, so Angie, wanna hear why I came late home?"_ Peggy smiled.

 _"Sure thing, English."_ Angie looked at Peggy while they sat on the couch with their wines.

 _"Well, I was talking to Thompsom and he said that Daniel called him, you know he's in LA, and Daniel asked him to tell me to stop my work in here and...go to LA for a case."_ Peggy smiled. _"Angie, I'm going to LA."_

Angie's smile disappeared. _"What?"_

_"I know, I said that and it was crazy because I didn't believe him but I'm going to LA."_

_"When are you leaving?"_

_"Tomorrow afternoon, I know it's a little soon but it's ok."_ Peggy smiled.

_"H-How long?"_

_"Well, it depends on how big the case is that I feel this is the biggest case I will ever have."_

Angie nodded and looked at her cup of wine. _"Wow Peg...that's...that's awesome."_

Peggy looked at Angie and her smiled also disappeared. _"What's wrong, darling?"_

 _"It's nothing, Peg, I'm really happy for you and I wish you the best."_ Angie smiled a little and stood up.

Peggy stood up and followed Angie to the kitchen. _"Are you sure you are alright?"_

Angie felt tears in her eyes but she sigh and smiled. She looked at Peggy. _"I am sure. I'm very happy for you."_

_"Angie..."_

_"I better go to sleep and I think you should go to sleep, you have to pack everything and you leave tomorrow so."_ Angie nodded and ssigh. "Night, English." Angie walked as fast as she could to her room and locked the door.

Angie felt the tears coming out and she couldn't help but let herself break down. All Angie could think about was how Peggy was going to leave her and Daniel is on LA so it was for sure that she was going to loose Peggy after all. Not that she had hope, maybe a little, but still she knew Peggy was never going to be with her in that way. But still, it hurt, really bad. The thought of Peggy being away and not seeing at nights or morning, broke her heart. She loved Peggy way to much to let her go. _'If you love her, let her go. If she comes back, she's yours.'_ Angie thought for a minute and shock her head. _'Fuck that quote.'_ Angie laid on her bed and cried until her eyes hurt. She couldn't let Peggy go. She loved Peggy but she wanted Peggy here, with her, by her side. Angie cried until she fell asleep...

***************

Angie oepned her eyes to look at her window and the sun on her face, she sigh and remembered last night, once again she felt tears in her eyes and sigh. She stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes, she dressed up and decided to go downstairs, hoping Peggy was stilld here. When she went down, she saw Peggy sitting on the couch, maybe reading something. She walked to the kitchen and felt Peggy's stare.

 _"Angie, could you please talk to me?"_ Peggy said while resting ehr hands on her hips.

Angie looked at Peggy. _"Yes?"_

_"What is wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Sure, then, why are you acting like if you were mad at me?"_

Angie looked at her hands and then at Peggy. _"I'm not mad at you, I swear."_

_"Then why are you acting that way? Did I say something?"_

Angie shook her head. _"It's just that...I-I..."_ Peggy looked at Angie waiting for an answer and Angie looked at Peggy. _"I hope you have fun on LA."_

Peggy looked at Angie and nodded. _"Alright. I leave in an hour so...I'll go pack the last things I need."_

Angie nodded and saw Peggy going upstairs. Angie walked to the couch and sat down thinking about Peggy and all they've been through since they moved together. She couldn't let Peggy go without telling her the truth and not knowing if she was coming back. She had to do this.

***************

Peggy looked at the house one more time and sigh. She really wanted to say goodbye to Angie but she knew Angie was mad at her so she couldn't go in there anymore. Peggy waited for the car to come and pick her up outside and hoping that it was the right desicion.

 _"Peggy!"_ Angie yelled at Peggy and Peggy looked at Angie.

_"Angie..."_

_"Before you go, I need to tell you something and I really hope you come back after I tell you this."_

_"What is it?"_ Peggy looked at her.

Angie sigh. _"I'm in love with you, Peggy, since the moment I saw you, I knew I felt this weird thing inside me and after a while I knew what it was. I love to look at you, I love to see you smiling, I love your ridiculous accent, I love your eyes, I love the way you talk about your work, I just love you and I'm sure I do, it hurts to think that I won't see you anymore and that you might stay on LA and never come back, ever again, but...I just want you to know that I love you and..."_ Angie sigh and grabbed Peggy's face. Peggy felt Angie's lips on her own and whimpered.

As soon as Peggy started kissing back, she felt all these butterflies on her stomach, she grabbed Angie's waist and pulled her closer until their bodies were touching and there was no space between them anymore. They both moaned into the kiss and depend the kiss even more, Angie loved this new feeling, she was finally kissing her English lady. Peggy in the other hand, couldn't believe she was actually kissing Angie, she loved the taste of her lips and how smooth felt. After a few moments, they pulled away breathing heavy. Angie rested her forehead on Peggy's and tears started to come off.

 _"Please don't leave me..."_ Angie said looking at the floor."

_"Darling, I promise I won't stay there, it's just a case and then I'll be back."_

_"After what I told you, you're coming back?"_

Peggy smiled and pecked Angie's lips. _"I love you too, Angie and I'm so glad you told me this, I wanted to tell you but...I was afraid."_

Angie smiled but then her smile disappeared. _"But still...you're leaving."_

 _"Just for a few days and I promise I'll call you and I'll come back to you. I have a reason to come back."_ Peggy smiled.

Angie smiled and hugged her tight. _"I love you, English."_

 _"I love you too, darling."_ Peggy smiled and the car finally arrived.  _"I really have to go now but I'll be back soon."_

 _"Promise me you'll come back."_ Angie looked at Peggy.

 _"I promise."_ Peggy smiled and hugged Angie.

Peggy grabbed her things and got into the car, looking at Angie one last time until she couldn't see her anymore.


End file.
